In particular vehicles, certain components may produce undesirable vibrations at a certain frequency. These vibrations may produce unwanted noise or vibrations that are transmitted to a vehicle passenger compartment or user of an appliance, which may be objectionable. In some cases, the vehicles or appliances may already be in service or the vibration may be particularly expensive or difficult to eliminate.
Thus, it is desirable to have a simple, compact, and inexpensive way to eliminate the vibrations from the particular vehicle or appliance component at that undesired frequency.